Hit & Run
by fairymargarita
Summary: Josh is interrogated about the events that land Drake in the hospital. Completed One Shot. Minor DrakeJosh.


Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters but the featured story is mine.

**Hit & Run**

The bright lights of the waiting room were nauseating. The chairs were stiff, uncomfortable and poorly designed. He knew hospitals probably didn't invest much money in décor but they could've at lest tried something other than the leaf and square design he was staring at. He tried to focus on anything other than why he was there in the first place. He picked up a Reader's Digest; the cover read "Fatal Hospital Mistakes You Can Avoid." He set the magazine back down before going any further. He waited as other names were called; other people reunited with their loved one. It was then he wondered where his own family was, he expected them nearly an hour ago.

"Parker family?" a lovely nurse who didn't look a day over 20 called out to the waiting room.

"Yes," he stood up, rushing. "God yes, I'm his brother Josh. Is he- is Drake ok?"

"Yes, he's going to be fine, Mr. Park-"

"Nichol's actually," Josh corrected her, wishing he could take it back. Who cared what his last name was? All that mattered right now was Drake.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Nichols. Before we can allow you to see your brother, the police have a few questions for you," the nurse murmured quietly, as if not to embarrass Josh. "If you could follow me?"

"Wait," Josh said, causing the nurse to stop in her tracks. "I thought Drake was in a car accident, why are the police involved? What happened?"

The nurse looked at Josh solemnly, "I'm sorry, Mr. Nichols. It's a bit more severe than a car accident. If you could just follow me, some detectives are waiting for you."

Josh followed, reluctantly, to what appeared to be someone's office. Inside were two detectives, each of them of a rather large build. This isn't good, Josh thought.

"Mr. Nichols," the man on the right held out his hand and Josh shook it in a haze. He repeated this matter of greeting with the man on the left. "I'm Detective Johnson and this is my partner Detective Shaw, we have a few questions for you concerning your brother Drake."

Josh kept his gaze on the manila folder in front of him, "Ok."

"Do you know what Drake's whereabouts were before approximately one this morning?" Detective Shaw asked, he voice stern and low.

Josh licked his lips, his eyes still gazing in front of him. "We met at Les Hommes around nine last night. We were there, together, until a little after midnight."

"Les Hommes, the gay bar?" Detective Johnson asked, a bit of mocking ringing in his voice. "Did you two leave together?"

"No," Josh closed his eyes, hoping it might calm his nerves. "I left because Drake and I got in a fight. I don't know what he did after that."

Detective Shaw stifled a laugh. Josh wanted to punch him.

"Can you just tell me why the police are involved in this? Did something bad happen to Drake?" Josh asked, desperate for answers. He bit down on his chapped, plump lips, trying to hold back a tear that clung onto his eyelash from rolling down his face. The thought of a crime happening to Drake was enough to make Josh want to rip out his own bush of brown curly hair.

Detective Johnson flipped open the manila folder, revealing pictures of a very bruised, very unconscious Drake. Josh couldn't hold back his gasp, the tear that he tried so hard to hold back so suddenly dripping down his chin. Drake's delicate body was damaged. He looked mangled, almost dead. Josh pushed the photos away, trying to erase the image from his mind.

"What happened?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Josh, it's bad. Your brother was run over by what witness report to be a white SUV. You drive a white SUV don't you Josh?" Detective Shaw stood up, pushing the photos back into Josh's view. "Witnesses also say you two had an altercation at Les Hommes. Do you care to tell us what that was all about?"

Josh let out a cry, "You're joking, right? You think I tried to kill Drake? Why would I try to kill my brother?"

"He wasn't only your brother though, was he Josh?" Detective Johnson joined his partner in standing. "You two have been lovers for the past few years, haven't you? Then tonight, Drake decides he wants to test the waters a bit, dance with some other men and you got jealous."

"No," Josh chomped on his lower lip. "No, Drake and I haven't been together romantically in months. We were fighting about his new boyfriend. You should be questioning him, he was the one cheating on Drake and you know what? HE drives a white SUV. If anyone you should be having him in here. Show him these pictures; he'll crack like an egg. Please, please just let me see him?"

Detective Johnson sat back down, "Well, we don't have anything to hold you on. Actually, the plates witnessed at the scene don't even match yours. We just want some answers. Your brother could've died tonight, Mr. Nichols."

Josh cried, "I know, please, just let me speak to him."

Detective Shaw put a hand on Josh's shoulder. "You can go Mr. Nichols. We'll be in touch."

Josh stood up, looking back at the most confusing encounter of his life. "So, what do you think happened?"

Detective Johnson lowered his eyes, "As of now, Mr. Nichols, we can only assume this was a hate crime. Your brother is not the first to leave Les Hommes late at night and then find himself in the hospital."

Josh nodded, pursing his lips together. "Thank you, Gentlemen."

The detectives accompanied Josh to Drake's room, "Here's my card if you need anything."

Josh remained silent, waiting for them to leave until he turned to look at his brother. Drake's body was bruised everywhere. He had a tube in his mouth and nose, but his eyes were alert and awake. Josh smiled as Drake's eyes lit up.

"Hey there," Josh grabbed Drake's hand, massaging it gently. "Some bad news you've gotten yourself into huh?"

Drake's eyes answered for him, "Yeah."

"I'm so sorry I got mad at you Drake. You didn't know. Just, promise me you'll be careful with the next boy you date, I don't think I can take watching another man take advantage of you like that."

Drake pointed weakly to a pen and a pad of paper. Josh took this as a cue to hand it over. He placed the pen in his right hand and the paper underneath it.

"I love you," Drake wrote.

Josh leaned over him and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you, too."

**Authors Note: **

_Just a little drabble I was inspired to write this morning. It is completed. As always, I welcome reviews, good or bad. Thank you! _


End file.
